A Series of Oneshots That May Mean Nothing
by fire blade quickclaw
Summary: A series of oneshots that could or could not blow your brain away... Ratings may change from time to time.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little story I did in school. I liked it so much I made the characters Xiaolin Showdowners... if thats right...**

* * *

You do realise, that nearly everyone knows the story of Jack and Jill? That the real reason they went to the well was NOT to collect water? Ha! Nobody knows that part. Nobody knows the true story. 

It begins in the small town of Haus. It was relatively normal apart from the creepy tower at the edge of the town borders. The tower was painted grey and looked very similar to the leaning tower of Pisa. It used to be a brick red colour and standing straight. Everyone knew the people that lived there as terrible and unforgiving. They used to know them as kind and nice. At night sillouhettes were seen through the tilted windows. They used to see parties through them. Only the old citizens knew what had happened behind the towers walls. Every time they walked past the tower, they stared at it with fear then quickly walked away.

They warned everyone that the tower was haunted and armed with a curse. Anyone that went in there never came out. The citizens would then hear bloodcurdling screams afterwards in the middle of the night, screams that haunted their dreams.

The most famous case was of a young boy named Chase. It is so famous because he was the only one that has ever escaped the dreaded place. He had stumbled out of the house his brown eyes wide with fear, his long, black hair and pale face covered with blood. Immediately he was taken to hospital and became the talk of the town. He was countlessly asked what had happened in the house and why he went in there. Chase answered none of those questions but instead mumbled " Jack and Jill. Up the hill." over and over again.

The citizens soon called for the town detective, a man with untidy, brown hair, wearing a brown coat and holding a cane with a golden duck head on the top. He had great experience in other cases but none of them were murders. When he was offered the case, it was apparent he was nervous.

"Shouldn't we be hiring someone from the city? They certainly have more experience than me!" complained the detective.

"It would take days for someone from the city to come and accept the case." sighed the mayor, a short, fat man with a tall top hat. "Besides once they've heard what the case is about they would probably chicken out!" They argued for hours. In the end the detective sighed and exited the mayor's office.

"Fine, I'll do the case..." said the detective. The mayor smiled and shook hands. "I knew you would accept this case Raimundo, I hope you succeed!"

Raimundo left the office with his head bowed down and in deep thought. He walked through the streets of Haus and before he realised it, he stood in front of the hospital doors that housed the tormented Chase. Raimundo looked at the hospital doors for a while longer and entered. After being shown the way to the distraught boy, Raimundo arrived at the bedside of Chase. They boy stared with fear at the approaching detective. You could see it since his hand was slowly approaching the red emergency button situated near his bed.

"Now Chase, I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me who did this to you." asked Raimundo in a calm manner. Chase looked at him weirdly before leaning in closer to the detective's ear.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to push me down the well. But I pushed Jack down, he broke his crown and Jill went falling in..." whispered Chase fearfully before lowering his head on the pillow to sleep. Raimundo looked at him with a concerned look. Whatever was in the haunted building caused the boy to lose a couple of braincells.

Later that day, Raimundo went to check the well. It was worth a shot and Raimundo was not proven wrong. The small stone well's bucket was on its side, next to a small pool of nearly dried up blood. Marks in the dirt proved there was a scuffle between maybe three people. Raimundo frowned as his eyes followed a trail of blood leading away from the well. Instead it led to the haunted house.

"Perhaps Chase was right..." mumbled Raimundo. He continued looking at the house, laying his eyes on the house. "I must go in!" he declared and soon afterwards after collecting his gun, entered the house.

No one knows what happened after he entered. Some say he was killed as well, but no screams of terror and pain were heard at night. Nobody thought of the idea that he probably escaped or that his body was at the bottom of the well, rotting with all the other bodies of the unlucky that entered the house. As for Chase, he doesn't remember a thing of his terrifing ordeal in the house and went to become the maker of children's nursery rhymes. His first nursery rhyme was an instant sucess and children around the world loved it. Would you like to hear it?

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water. But Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill came tumbling after."

* * *

**Do you like it? please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was nagging in my mind much like the other stories and wasn't going to go until I wrote it down. When I wrote it down I was nagged ONCE again to put it under the previously named "Jack and Jill" SO now we have a "Series of Oneshots That Mean Nothing" I MUST warn that sometimes the ratings might go beyond T+ but I will add a warning just in case… **

**Disclaimer: Chase Young, Grim and any characters from their shows don't belong to me. **

Our story starts in Ancient China, were a temple, still in its planning stages shall one day stand. Instead in its place, stood a young man. He wore olive-green armour that sometimes shifted to a dark gold colour depending on were the light shone. His long, black hair obscured his face. He was looking down the hill at the lake. There wasn't a single ripple thanks to the 'missing in action' of the wind. He smirked and kicked a rock the size of a head across the lake. Small ripples appeared making his smirk grow larger. Ever since Hannibal taught him the evil ways he felt as if every single pressure that had ever been upon him had been lifted. Evil gets to do whatever it wanted, it will do anything to get power over others unlike the good side that only did what was 'right'.

"But what is RIGHT these days?" he asked himself.

"Good question."

The man spun around but saw no one. He could smell the newcomer. The smell reeked of misery and despair, haunting and… death.

"Would it be 'right' if a robber took a sackful of the Emperor's coins just so he could feed his family of 5?

The man turned around and found the stranger. He was tall and sickly thin, the black robes hanging off the body. And why? The hands wear white and made of bone, the fingers curled around a long piece of black wood that ended with a metal, silver dagger. The face was the most horrid of all. It was a skull; the two black eyeholes that once had eyes stared at the man. In return he didn't cringe at the sight of the skeleton.

"And would it be right if the Emperor who rightfully owns the money, keep it stashed in a impenetrable room instead of giving it out to the needy public?" the skeleton continued, waving his right arm around, making the black robe move downwards so it exposed the bony arm. The forearm, the man corrected himself, it's a forearm.

"Yoo hoo? Chasie boy? Are you listening?"

The man who was called Chase shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at the skeleton with anger.

"How do you know my name?" he hissed. The skeleton seemed to take offence in this.

"Please, I know everyone's name! I'm Death after all, but you can call me Grim if Death sounds a little morbid." smiled Grim; technically he was already smiling since all skulls grin in a way. But obviously by just saying you are Death doesn't always mean that people will believe you.

"Well GRIM prove that you are Death." Chase hissed again. The skeleton put on an offensive look and gave a grumble. He lowered his hood, which had blood, red lining inside and proceeded to unscrew his head. Chase watched in amazement as the head came off after a few twists and then was used as a ball. The skull was juggled from one bony foot to the other before landing spot on the neck again. Chase stared for a while longer, before crossing his arms.

"I was hoping you would kill something and claim their soul but that was good enough." sighed Chase. Grim gave a disappointed frown.

"So you are Chase Young, the man that Hannibal Roy Bean has told me so much about." Grim sighed in the end. He approached Chase who remained motionless. Grim examined him top to bottom, left to right and in both diagonal directions.

"You seem suitable…" mused Grim. Chase raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Are you not curious to know what I'm talking about?" questioned Grim, with a sly look on his face.

"Whatever the question is, I will probably say no."

"Are you saying 'no' to immortality?"

This certainly got Chase's attention. He regarded the Angel of Death with a raised eyebrow, a sign to show he was listening.

"Did Hannibal give you a potion of a sort?" asked Grim. Chase nodded his head, earning a chuckle from the Reaper.

"How do you feel being on the side of the Heylin? Good, I bet. I can make that 'good' better but only if you listen to me. Hannibal has given you a potion that indeed makes you evil but what good would it is if your life span is short? Dragon, the main ingredient does indeed make you strong and a dragon but it refuses to share its immortality with you. Am I right?"

Nod.

"Give me something I crave and I will cease yours. Would you Chase do anything to achieve immortality?"

Nod.

"Give me your soul"

Nod wait WHAT?!

"WHAT?!" yelled Chase, staring at Grim wide eyed.

"But don't I die if I give you my soul?" asked Chase after he regained his composure.

"You would but the potion cancels out that possibility. Think Chase, I'm giving you something mortal men dream of."

Chase eyes the skeleton suspiciously and extended his hand to which the Reaper extended his own and shake it. That was the night Chase had turned truly evil and the night his whole village was killed. Grim stared from the hill as he watched the huts of the innocent burn and their cries of pleas and misery mix with the howl of a crazed dragon.

"I never thought you could do It." smiled Hannibal, a giant bean with yellow eyes. Grim looked at the bean with a smile.

"Since I won that bet it is time for you to get imprisoned." chuckled Grim. Hannibal gave a grumble as Grim laid a skeletal hand on his head, reducing him in size.

"A bet does indeed take out the best of you." Grim chuckled again as he opened a portal to imprison Hannibal. The bean scoffed at the remark.

"I spoke to the Oracle about this. You should see what a bet does to you!"

"What will it do to me?"

"You'll see. You'll be stuck with a best friend for life…"

**Okay, that is over and done with! If you have an idea send it in. I have plenty more stories in my brain to put done on paper! R & R!!!**


End file.
